


TEAM BUILDING: CROWLEY STYLE

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 21:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16004096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Remember the old-school corporate retreats? Everyone working together for a common good, rah rah sis boom bah? Yeah, this ain't it.





	TEAM BUILDING: CROWLEY STYLE

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

 

"Did you think you'd be sitting around the pool all day long, drinking bloody tea, eating chocolate biccies and singing God Save the Queen?" Crowley purpled with rage. "MORONS! This is not Club Med! This is friggin' HELL!"

"We have souls to grill! Hunters to hunt! Humans to tempt! Angels to fuck with!"

No one in the huge crowd moved.

Crowley looked over his terrified audience. When his eyes turned red, a demon in the back of the room whimpered and peed itself.

"In other words, you scone-eating, Starbucks-guzzling, sniveling little guttersnipes, shift your lazy asses and get to work!


End file.
